


A Love Confession

by gl1tt3rpuke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Crush, Confessions, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gl1tt3rpuke/pseuds/gl1tt3rpuke
Summary: Trevor needs help figuring out his feelings and confessing to the girl he likes. Luckily for him, he has his best pal Rodney to help him out.





	A Love Confession

"Rodney! Rodneyyy!!" Trevor shouted as he ran towards the redhead, stumbling a little. "Rodney!! Help meeee!!"

Rodney rolled his eyes, groaning. He was a very irritable boy, the tiniest things would get under his skin and ruin his mood for the next hour or so. He knew well that his buddy wasn't trying to annoy him but, Rodney being Rodney, was of course going to get annoyed. He didn't like being bothered, especially on his break. But, he didn't mind Trev. He was his best friend, afterall. Maybe even his only friend. Rolling up his sleeve, he extinguished his cigarette on his arm, then he to Trev, who was panting and catching his breath. 

"What?" He spoke in a raspy voice. 

"I feel weird! Really weird!!" The chubbier boy whined. "I don't know what it is!!" 

Rodney raised a brow and clicked his tongue a few times, fiddling with the heart locket he wore around his neck.

"Whaddoya mean you feel weird? What's wrong? What happened??" Rodney tried to hide the concern in his voice but, he had no luck. "Oh god. You're not horny, are you? I don't need to know that." 

Trevor held his stomach and started to giggle. "Silly Rodney, I'm not a rhino or anything." 

A look of confusion was displayed on Rodney's face. He was in awe at how dumb his friend was sometimes. Letting out a heavy sigh, Rodney massaged his temples. 

"Just. Tell me what's wrong, okay, bud?" 

"Weeeeell,," Trev began. "My chest kinda hurts but not really?? Like,, it feels really tight,, I don't know what to do!!" 

"Uh huh. Carry on, Mr. Wells." Rodney imitated a deeper voice, purposely trying to make himself sound more professional, like a therapist. Who says a salty, sour boy can't joke around sometimes? 

"This started when Bonnie showed up,," Trev twiddled his thumbs. "She's so sweet and kind and pretty,, And she smells nice! Like strawberries! Ooh, and lavender!!!" 

"Interesting, interesting. Carry on." 

"I get all warm and fuzzy when she's around,," He put his hands on his flushed cheeks and swayed a bit. His big, dopey grin seemed to have gotten bigger. If Trevor was a dog, his tail would be wagging rapidly. "Everything seems so much better when I'm near her." 

"Ah hah." Rodney nodded. "You've got a crush, congrats, man." 

"A... crush??" Trev's beady, brown eyes went wide. "Like, crush as in I'm in love???" He had never been so confused in his life. And he was oblivious to a lot of things. 

"Uh huhh. Sounds like you really like the new girl." Grinning like the cheeky bastard he was, Rodney nudged his friend with his elbow a few times. 

"What do I do??"

"You tell Bonnie you like her, I guess." Rodney shrugged. 

The blonde shook his head a few times. The idea of confessing was embarrassing. He hadn't known her for too, too long. Bonnie probably didn't even have feelings for him in return. 

"I can't do that, Roddy!!" 

"Suuure you can. I did it with Oliver." The redhead put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest, looking quite proud of himself. "You'll feel better if you tell her. Even if she doesn't feel the same." He patted his friend on the back. 

"Alright," Trevor nodded and smiled. "I'll do it!! ...Later. I gotta, uh, tend to the animals first, though!! My break's over! Byeee!!" 

Rodney shook his head and chuckled as he watched the other run off. His break had ended, too, but, eh. Rodney was rather lazy when it came to work. And he wasn't ready to deal with people again. Working at a zoo got quite overwhelming sometimes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he tended to the giraffes, feeding them and such, Trevor thought about what Rodney said. Did he really have a crush? Was that why he was feeling so weird? He never had a crush before so, he wasn't very sure. Maybe that'd explain why Bonnie made him feel so weird. He had never felt that way with anyone before. But was he really in love? No! A crush? That couldn't be it! Surely Bonnie was just a very, very close friend. It was all platonic.

He looked around a little before spotting Bonnie, his pupils going wide, a small, shaky grin forming on his face. All of his other surroundings seemed to have disappeared. The only thing he could focus on was her. Her black hair that was a bob cut with two buns at the top. Her rainbow bangs were gorgeous. Her sapphire blue eyes that hid behind her rose tinted glasses. Her cute little smile made Trev feel like he was melting. His legs became jello as his heart pounded within his chest. His face felt very warm, as if it was burning. Rodney was right. He did, in fact, have a crush. A huge one at that. 

Nervously, he approached the girl he had liked so much. Coming to terms with his crush made him feel even more nervous about talking to Bonnie. He took a few deep breaths and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Oh!!" Bonnie snapped her attention to Trev. "Hiya Trev! How're you!" 

"Good,, I'm, I;m g-good,," He stammered, smiling nervously.

Trevor wasn't the only one with a crush. Bonnie liked Trev, too. Bonnie thought Trev was absolutely adorable. She didn't mind his ditziness, she thought it was charming. He was a very sweet boy, Bonnie loved it.

"Oh, that's great! I've been fine myself." She giggled.

The chubby boy took a deep breath, the sooner he got this off of his chest, the better, right? If only it wasn't so nerve wracking. 

"Bonnie, I needta talk to you about something.." He looked down, rocking on his heels with his arms behind his back.

"Sure. What is it?" The girl tilted her head and blinked a few times. 

"I... have a crush on you, I think." He spoke quietly, hoping Bonnie could even hear him.

"Oh? You do??" Overjoyed, she covered her mouth and let out a loud gasp. She grabbed Trev's wrists and bounced up and down. "Omigosh, no way!! I like you, too!!"

Smiling giddily, Trevor began to bounce with her. His chest didn't feel as tight anymore. All the stress and nervousness went away. It was relieving. He sighed happily and hugged Bonnie, kissing her on the cheek out of impulse. He opened his mouth mouth to apologize but was soon interrupted by Bonnie kissing him back.

"Would you wanna go to the ice cream parlor after work?" Trev asked.

"I'd love to, but..." Bonnie began. "I have one stipulation."

"What is it??"

"Only if you go out with me~" Bonnie giggled and winked. "Do you accept?"

"Oh, yes! Yes, of course!! I'd love that!!!" He bounced excitedly and hugged the other once more.

The overwhelming feeling of happiness had overtaken Trev. Being in love was nice, he lowkey wished he had felt this feeling earlier. Maybe his brain was saving it for the right person. In this case, Bonnie. He couldn't wait to tell Rodney about his new girlfriend. His friend was going to be so proud! And he had a date later!! How exciting!!!


End file.
